In video communications, there can be many types of losses, such as isolated packet losses or losses of complete or multiple frames. Breakups and freezes in video presentation are often caused by a system's inability to quickly recover from such losses. In a typical system where the video encoding rate is continuously adjusted to avoid sustained congestion, losses tend to appear as short bursts that span between one packet and two complete frames.
Current error concealment schemes exist that attempt to address this concern. However, current error concealment schemes are ineffective in various ways. For example, current error concealment schemes typically rely on the existence of intact pixels near the region to be concealed, making them ineffective against burst loss that span a complete frame or more. Moreover, current error concealment decisions are typically based on guesses, since the true likeness of the lost region is unknown. This means the concealment effort can sometimes inadvertently introduce larger errors
The drawings referred to in the description of embodiments should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.